preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1
|finale= |before= – |after= Season 2 }} The first season of Preacher premiered on May 22, 2016 and concluded on July 31, 2016. It consisted of 10 episodes. Synopsis Fulfilling a promise to his deceased father, one-time outlaw Jesse Custer returns home to West Texas to take over his dad's church. Jesse's mission, however, becomes twisted when his body is overcome by a cryptic force that unleashes within him a highly unconventional power. Together with hell-raising ex-girlfriend Tulip and Irish vagabond Cassidy, the preacher-in-training embarks on a journey to find God in a world inhabited by holy, hellish, and everything-in-between characters. Cast Main *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Lucy Griffiths as Emily Woodrow *W. Earl Brown as Hugo Root *Derek Wilson as Donnie Schenck *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface *Tom Brooke as Fiore *Anatol Yusef as DeBlanc *Graham McTavish as The Cowboy Special Appearance By *Jackie Earle Haley as Odin Quincannon Recurring https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5846899/*Christopher Garcia as Jack Loach * Ricky Mabe as Miles Person *Thomas Barbusca as Chris Schenck *Nathan Darrow as John Custer *Jamie Anne Allman as Betsy Schenck *Justice Leak as MacReady *Tim Ransom as Mr. Murphy *Bonita Friedericy as Terri Loach *Gianna LePera as Tracy Loach *Alex Knight as Clive *Ptolemy Slocum as Linus *Tim Ransom as Mr. Murphy *Justice Leak as MacReady *Jodi Lynn Thomas as Pearl Episodes Gallery Promos World Premiere Trailer Tease Preacher World Premiere Trailer Preacher Preacher New Teaser Promo Under Control Preacher Series Premiere Preacher 'Annville' Official Series Premiere Trailer Preacher in Two Minutes Posters Preacher - First poster.png Preacher season 1 poster - The Beginning Is Nigh.png Preacher season 1 poster - Jesse Custer silhouette.png Variant covers Variant cover of Preacher 1.png|Variant cover of Preacher #1 by Steve Dillon and Matt Hollingsworth, drawn after the cast of Preacher. Preacher - Special 02.png|Recreation of the original first issue painted by Glenn Fabry. Preacher - Special 03.png Preacher - Special 04.png|Recreation of issue 3 by Dustin Nguyen, originally painted by Glenn Fabry. Preacher - Special 05.png Preacher - Special 06.png Preacher - Special 07.png Preacher - Special 08.png Preacher - Special 09.png Preacher - Special 10.png Prints Dave Quiggle for Preacher episode 100.png|Dave Quiggle for Preacher episode 100. Dan Mumford for Preacher episode 101.png|Dan Mumford for Preacher episode 101. Jeffrey Everett (Rockets are Red) for Preacher episode 102.png|Jeffrey Everett (Rockets are Red) for Preacher episode 102. B. Methe for Preacher episode 103.png|B. Methe for Preacher episode 103. Barry Blankenship for Preacher episode 104.png|Barry Blankenship for Preacher episode 104. Cuyler Smith for Preacher episode 105.png|Cuyler Smith for Preacher episode 105. Clark Orr for Preacher episode 106.png|Clark Orr for Preacher episode 106. Matt Chase for Preacher episode 107.png|Matt Chase for Preacher episode 107. Doug LaRocca for Preacher episode 108.png|Doug LaRocca for Preacher episode 108. Alex Pardee for Preacher episode 109.png|Alex Pardee for Preacher episode 109. Promotional images Jesse Custer lighting a cigarette.png Preacher series premiere promo - Jesse Custer.png Tulip - First look.png Cassidy - First look.png Arseface - First look.png Cassidy promotional - Cassidy is ready.png Tulip character portrait.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Preacher season 1 - Trio in the church.png Preacher season 1 - To The Streets Of Manhattan I Wandered Away.png Preacher season 1 - The Time of the Preacher.png Preacher season 1 - He's here to answer your prayers.png Preacher season 1 - From the outside looking in our town looks really peaceful. Its not.png Annville Municipal Communications Annville Municipal Communications - Sunday 22nd May.png Annville Municipal Communications - Sunday 5th June.png Annville Municipal Communications - Sunday 12th June.png Annville Municipal Communications - Sunday 19th June.png Annville Municipal Communications - Sunday 19th June cover 2.png Annville Municipal Communications - Sunday 26th June.png Annville Municipal Communications - Sunday 3rd July.png Annville Municipal Communications - 10th July.png Annville Municipal Communications - 17th July.png Annville Municipal Communications - Sunday 24th July.png Annville Municipal Communications - 31st July.png Title cards Pilot title card.png See title card.png The Possibilities title card.png Monster Swamp title card.png South Will Rise Again title card.png Sundowner title card.png He Gone title card.png El Valero title card.png Finish the Song title card.png Call and Response title card.png References }} 1